A variety of systems exist for removing salt from sea water so that the water can be utilized for drinking, cultivation, and other useful purposes.
In a typical prior art desalinization plant, sea water is pumped from the ocean or other body of sea water or from a well adjacent thereto, and then conveyed to separator equipment positioned on land. Conventionally some or all of the facility is behind walls and under roof. The pumped sea water is then filtered and applied under extremely high pressure to one or more assemblies including membranes utilized to separate salt from the sea water. This high pressure is provided by a high pressure pump conventionally operating in a range of from about 45 Kg/cm.sup.2 to about 70 Kg/cm.sup.2, most typically at about 56 Kg/cm.sup.2. After passing through the membrane assembly or assemblies housed in a high pressure vessel that portion of the sea water which has been desalinized (hereinafter occasionally referred to as fresh water) is pumped or otherwise conveyed to a desired storage area.
The fresh water normally only accounts for about 30 per cent of the sea water actually pumped through the system. The other 70 per cent, the brine component, must again be pumped to convey it out to sea. In other words a considerable volume of water in excess of the amount of the fresh water produced must be pumped through the system utilizing current equipment and procedures.